allison hunts scott
by teenwolf221
Summary: after being hypnotized by the darach, Allison and her dad go back into hunting. starting with Isaac , she plans to find a capture all the werewolves in beacon hills. will she be able to stop herself hurting Scott and his friends or will she take after Kate and kill them all... relationships: scott&allison stiles
1. Chapter 1 alisson changes

**This is my first story and I'm really bad at spelling so bare with me. I really wanted to write this story and so please review it and give suggestions on what you want to happen next and what you don't understand . thanks for reading xx btw this is set after the ride home from episode 6 season 3 when scott gets home. **

Scott slumped back in his armchair. Tears filled his eyes as he remembered the previous nights events.

he remembered the fear, the anger and the sadness. but most of all he remembered Allison's face. she thought it was here fault he wanted to kill himself, she didn't understand the curse.

scott stood up and searched for the tv remote when his mum came in the door.

"hi scott" she said , a big smile stretched across her face.

"hi mum"

"whats wrong " she questioned noticing the sadness in his tone.

"its nothing..."

"scott," she said raising her tone "tell me . is it a ... a supernatural problem..."

letting out a long sigh he nodded "and a girl problem..."

* * *

Allison was lying on her bed texting Lydia, blocking out the thoughts that plagued her.

its your fault.

he hastes you.

how could a wolf ever love a hunter.

she recognised the voice that whispered the thoughts in her head but she couldn't figure out whos it was.

she was distracted by a knocking on the window."Scotts here to see me he cant hate me" she assured herself as she skipped over to the window. she was shocked to see that it wasn't Scott who greeted her at the window , it was the darach. she had never seen it before so it was quite a shock.

she froze and didn't move away when it leaned in to whisper something in her ear. suddenly Allison felt the urge to do something and she didn't fight it. she walked down the stairs and met her dad In the kitchen.

"dad..."she said in a distressed tone.

"what do you want ?" he asked turning round looking worried.

"last night I was ... attacked" she said hanging her head .

"oh god who was it , did you see their face."

Allison nodded and met her fathers gaze "it was Isaac lahey "she lied.

* * *

Isaac was in the woods . he didn't have a real home and he didn't want sleep at Derek's that night. he gazed up at the stars and listened to the wolves howl. his ears pricked up when he realized what he was hearing , it wasn't any wolf he had met before but he wasn't going to take any risks.

his panic sent him running into the hale house and hiding in a corner.

flashbacks replaced his vision and he found himself locked inside a freezer.

he remained there until his nightmare was disturbed by a menacing pain in his leg . he opened his eyes to see an arrow wedged into his leg . before he could pull it out three more shot into his body and he began to loose his vision, managing to see the girl holding the bow was Allison...

* * *

Scott felt a pain in his leg and dashed into the woods following the scent of blood. it lead him to the empty hale house ...


	2. Chapter 2 where is isaac?

Scott recognised the scent , it was Isaac's blood on the floor. he howled but there was no reply . Isaac was gone.

"he's not dead" Scott assured himself as he ran to Derek's lair "he cant be..."

"Derek" scott shouted as he entered the room.

"yes?" Derek said emerging from the shadows.

"where is Isaac , his blood is in your old house"

"it must have been the alphas. im not loosing any more of my pack" he growled leaping up from his chair.

they charged out the door and into the woods , trying desperately to pick up a scent.

* * *

Isaac's eyes shot open. he was in a small room chained to the centre like a dog on a lead.

the room was white and the walls were peeling, it looked like no one had used the room in years. he looked behind him to see a tall figure leaning against the wall.

"so you attacked my little girl" the man said with hate bubbling In each word he spoke.

"I would kill you but that would be way too kind," he continued "instead I will use you as bait to kill everyone who cares about you."

"well I guess that makes me lucky , I have no one" Isaac replied , his words came out cracked.

"oh really , no one . I don't believe you , you may have no family but you do have a pack who will do anything to protect you."

Isaac let out a snarl and glared at the girl entering the room , "I never touched you last night " he cried. "if you don't tell him the truth he will kill scot and Derek , why are you doing this Allison."

Allison replied with an arrow in his shoulder "I don't need to explain myself to you " she hissed under her breath so that only Isaac could hear.

* * *

scott howled again and Derek joined in. they couldn't understand why Isaac wouldn't respond. then they heard a rustle in a bush about 10 feet away from them.

"isaac?" Scott asked.

"no just me" said Allison with a blank expression.

"what are you doing here?" asked scott .

"I know where Isaac is" she announced pointing in the general direction of where they where keeping him.

"thanks Allison I have to go we can talk later" scott rushed off forgetting to ask how she knows where he is.

Derek followed closely behind . and as they rushed off, Allison completed a circle of mountain ash witch trapped them in that part of the woods.

**please review and let me know what you think...**


	3. Chapter 3 its a trap

scott and dereks howls echoed through the building.

"respond to the howl" mr argent ordered aiming a gun at isaacs head "NOW!"

"ok" Isaac cried and he began to howl for help as he was ordered.

"good dog" the man said with an evil smirk cast onto his face.

* * *

Isaac's howl could be heard throughout the woods . it sent birds flying out of trees and rabbits hideing in their burrows. Scott and Derek charged towards the distressed call . the sound led them to a large barn. the door was slightly ajar so the proceeded through it cautiously.

nothing happened.

they continued to venture deeper into the barn and came across a trapdoor.

"the scent leads down here" scott announced , reaching out to open the door. it creaked open nosily to reveal Isaac collapsed on the floor in a pool of blood.

"no" scott yelled in disbelief .

"your not dead you cant be "Derek exclaimed , bending over to feel his was weak but it was there.

Isaac prised an eye open. a tear escaped from his eye and trickled off his face. "run away " he begged. "please leave me and run or you will both die."

"your family now Isaac and im not leaving without you." Derek assured him " who did this to you?"

"it was a..a..." Isaacs eyes closed again.

"we have to get hi out of here " scott said "he needs to see . "

"call stiles and tell him to meet us there" Derek ordered "we need all the help we can get."

* * *

the phone rang and stiles picked it up.

"hello?"

"stiles its scott , Isaac is hurt you need to meet us at the animal clinic."

"how did he get hurt"

"someone locked him in a room and must have attacked him , we don't know who yet."

"ok im on my way" stiles said before hanging up the phone and darting out the door.

around 20 minuets later he arrived at the clinic , he expected everyone to be there already seeing as he got stuck in traffic but when he got inside was just brushing the floor , unaware anything was wrong.

"hi... are they here yet"stiles questioned in a confused tone. this made the dr jump , unaware he wasn't alone in the room.

"stiles I um ... didn't see you there "he said "who is ment to be here?"

* * *

scott woke up unable to remember falling asleep. he was chained against a wall unable to move. he could turn his head just enough to notice that Derek was still asleep next to him on the wall. looking ahead scott saw Isaac. Isaac was awake in tears. " I told you to leave me" he cried when he noticed I was awake.

"who caught us? what happened ? I don't remember anything.." scott said , he could feel the fear creeping into his words.

"you got hit in the head really hard when you tried to get away , that's probably when you forgot everything..." Isaac began " it started a couple of hours ago , for some reason mr argent is convinced I attacked Allison and now he want to get revenge on me by killing you too." Isaac sighed at the thought of the days events.

"YOU ATTACKED ALLISON!" scott yelled , letting his claws grow and his fangs extend.

"scott calm down , I didn't really attack her. for some reason she is convinced I did or at least that's what she is telling her dad..."

at that moment Allison walked into the room and glared at us. she didn't smile . she didn't blink. she dint even flinch as she got out a gun and shot Isaac in the chest. then her gaze darted to scott, she aimed her pistol and shot him in the same spot she had shot Isaac. scott blacked out again...


	4. Chapter 4 the pill

it had been an hour since stiles had last heard from scott. he paced up and down the waiting room in silence.

"I just don't understand" he muttered to himself "they should be here."

"theres nothing we can do ... try calling him again" Deaton suggested with false enthusiasm forced into his tone.

stiles dialled the number , waiting to hear the same voicemail he had heard countless times that night. it rang is repetitive tune twice before a muffled voice appeared at the other end.

"hi stiles"

"Allison ? why do you have scotts phone?"

"there's no time to explain , Scott is in danger " stiles was thrown by the lack of distress in Allison's words but he didn't question her , not if it meant endangering his friend.

"where are they ?" stiles asked in a small voice.

"ill give you the coordinates and you can use your phone to find us" Allison answered before listing numbers that stiles scribbled onto a scrap of paper.

"thanks Allison , don't worry I will be there in a minuet." he assured her before hanging up the phone. he fled out the clinics door and hopped into his jeep.

* * *

Allison dropped scotts phone and returned to stare into scotts tear filled eyes. she felt a smile spread across her face as she removed the cloth that blocked his words.

"why cant you just kill me" he cried " they never did anything wrong , don't bring stiles into this."

"you just cant see it can you scott." Allison said "none of you have done anything wrong."

"then why are we here?" scott yelled "why do you hate me Allison , I loved you."

"im done with being your weak little girlfriend scott" Allison began "I don't know why it took me so long to realize but , your an animal . your all animals."

Dereks eyes shot open as she raised her tone. he tried to speak when he noticed the rag tied into his thought. he examined the room . Isaac was just waking too . Isaac didn't have a rag in his mouth and began to whisper under his breath.

"Allison has changed" he informed Derek."shes got a plan and I think it involves stiles somehow."

Allison spun round "did you say something?" she said , glaring at Isaac. " well that settles it , I will demonstrate it on you ..."

* * *

stiles pulled into the drive of the house the coordinates led to. he dashed into the door calling scotts name.

"down here" called Allison.

stiles ran into the room the voice had escaped from and was shocked at what he saw. he tried to leave the room filled with his friends in chains but the door he had entered in was now locked.

"so glad you could join us ." Allison said before raising her gun.

"wh..what ...is happening?" stiles asked , slowly backing against the wall away form Allison. "Allison its me ." he whispered unable to speak at his normal volume "stiles."

"sit down " she commanded stiles and he obeyed.

she turned to Isaac and unchained one of his hands. "eat this" she ordered him , passing him a pill.

"no" Isaac said before receiving a bullet in his shoulder.

"eat it or I kill stiles " she announced , switching aim to stiles head.

"I will eat it !" scott cried.

"ok "Allison said , snatching the pill from Isaac.

scott held the pill between his fingers. "what does it do ?" he asked.

Allison didn't respond.

"don't eat it scott, its not safe" stiles begged . Allison shot him in the foot. scott quickly forced the pill down his neck as his friend began to shriek in pain. scott felt different . he noticed his vision was changing. it was red. he stared at his hands to see that his claws were out. his friends watched as he transformed into his wolf form.

"why are you doing that to him?" stiles asked , attempting to ignore the pain in his foot.

"he cant change back again. he will soon loose the ability to speak , then he will forget who he is and finally he will forget that killing is bad." Allison announced in a proud tone.

scott tried to tell her to let them go but his words came out as a growl.

"how long before hes completely gone?" Isaac asked .

"two days max , then he will kill you all!" as she left the room she pushed a button releasing scott. then she left the room locking the door behind her.

scott ran over to stiles and took away some of his pain before calving words into the floor , they read :

**_HELP ME_**

* * *

**let me know what you think so far and please review. so far I only have one review :( will try to post next chapter tomorrow :)**


	5. Chapter 5 forgetting

scott knelt on the floor. he was finding it harder to stand straight. he used all his will power to stop himself walking on his hands and feet like an animal but it wasn't enough. he soon felt his spine arching into a new position .

"we are loosing him" stiles sighed , watching scott walk away from them like a dog. "do you think he is starting to forget who we are?"

"I hope not" Isaac said "because if he is , we cant escape."

"scott look at me" stiles yelled.

scott looked at him , stiles noticed a confused expression on his face.

"do you know who I am ?" he asked , his voice trembling " go to the left of the room if you do and the right if you don't." without hesitation , scott bounded to the left of the room. stiles let out a sigh of relief.

"can you brake my chains then scott?" issac asked. scott ran over and broke issacs chains before repeating this process with Derek.

"thanks" Derek said , after pulling the rag out of his mouth.

scott didn't respond.

"scott are you ok ?" stiles asked slowly. still no response.

"do you know who I am?" stiles repeated . scott went to the left of the room.

"do you know who you are?" scott walked to the right side of the room , cowering in the corner.

"its going to be ok " stiles assured him , approaching him slowly. "your name is scott, do you remember now?"

scott watched as the friendly boy approached him , he couldn't seem to remember who the boy was and he was struggling to understand the words the boy spoke. he began to growl at the stranger , convinced he was a threat.

"he dosnt know who I am." stiles realized. he stopped walking towards scott. he began to back away from the frightened animal who used to be his best friend. his brother.

"stiles get behind me." Derek ordered him "scott isn't safe anymore."

Derek and Isaac transformed in case scott suddenly began to attack.

"there has to be a way to fix him" Derek insisted "there has to be hope."

scotts ears pricked up at the sound of dereks words.

"look" Isaac called "he understands us in wolf form!"

* * *

Allison sat in the room above her prisoners. she still resisted blinking. there was a knock on the window. she stood up and was not surprised to see the darach standing in the widow frame.

"you stupid girl" the creature snarled. " you where supposed to kill Isaac , not Derek , I need him for my plan" it leaned into the window and whispered in Allison's ear, releasing Allison from the curse.

"what happened" Allison asked in a confused tone . holding her hand on her head she slowly looked up to meet the gaze of the evil beast that had tricked her. Allison screamed at the top of her lungs at the sight of the ugly monster in front of her.

"for your sake , lets hope that Derek can kill scott before scott kills him." the creature said before disappearing into the night.

* * *

scott was so confused. he could sense emotions of sadness and loss being emitted from the strange people ahead of him but he had no idea what they had lost. he could hear heartbeats racing from the fear but he couldn't understand what they where afraid of. but what confused him the most , was the strangers would keep telling him about a boy named scott. he sounded very nice from the way they described him but he couldn't understand why they wanted him to know so much about scott.

"scott , your favourite food is pizza" stiles began "and you also like burgers."

"your ex girlfriends name is Allison and..." scott blocked out the rest off isaacs words. Allison . where had he heard that name before? it sounded so familiar. he knew that name.

"Allison" scott said slowly , it came out faultlessly. a look of amazement spread across the strangers faces but he ignored them.

"of course" Derek said "Allison is his anchor."

at the sound of her name excitement coursed through scotts body and he let out a long howl.

* * *

Allison heard the distressed call from below her and ran down the stairs. twisting the latch that locked the door she peered inside.

"are you ok scott ?" she asked in a concerned voice seeing scott in wolf form hunched in the corner.

Derek and Isaac proceeded to charge at Allison , thinking she was still trying to kill them . she jumped out the door slamming it just in time to escape the wolves.

* * *

**please review. I will not post the next chapter until I get two more reviews. :) thanks for reading .**


	6. Chapter 6 open the door!

Allison took a deep breath before she began to speak through the door " I don't understand," she whimpered "what's happening ?"

"ignore her ." Derek ordered Isaac.

"I just don't understand why she did this to us , do you think she's been a hunter all along...?" Isaac pondered , desperate to understand what would convince one of his friends to turn against him.

"I think sh-" Derek was cut off by a loud snarl from Scott.

"I think he's gone" stiles cried , rising from his crouched position to run towards the door.

"Allison you have to let us out" stiles pleaded "Scott is going to kill us all !"

* * *

all the unanswered questions layered Allison's brain. she searched for all the things that didn't add up, the last thing she remembered doing was texting Lydia on her bed and then she had just suddenly appeared in this house and there was a ugly creature in the window and then she found her friends who are killing each other...

she took a moment to compose these facts into an answer. she came to two possibilities.

1. she fell asleep while texting Lydia and this was all a dream. she wanted more than anything to believe that was true.

2. maybe this was all a huge prank they had somehow managed to pull off.

either way , no harm could come to her if she opened that door. she was certain she was safe...

* * *

the sound of a lock being undone was like music to stiles ears. He glanced back into the room to see Scott with his teeth sunk into Isaac's arm. Isaac was screaming in pain but it didn't stop the animal from applying more pressure. Allison came bursting into the room and instantly she began to scream when she saw Derek knocked out on the floor with blood oozing out of his head and Isaac in scotts jaws.

* * *

"stiles what happened ?" Allison wailed.

"what do you mean, you did this, its all because of you. its not scotts fault..." stiles voice trailed off as he noticed Allison was genuinely confused. "do you really not know what happened ?"

Allison shook her head "I have no bloody clue " she cried.

"help me get Scott under control and ill explain..." stiles said , sounding even more confused then Allison was.

* * *

Deaton was getting paranoid about the where about of stiles , he was meant to call when he got there . he was just packing some supplys when he noticed the crumpled page with the coordinates stiles followed on them. he wasted no time plotting them into his phone and jumping into his car.

* * *

**that's all for today. if anyone actually still reads this please leave a review and let me know otherwise I just wont do another chapter because I love writing when I know its actally being read. thanks for reading. btw sorry for spelling mistakes in previous chapters and missing words , I will correct them soon. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 trapped !

"how are we going to do this..., he's has supernatural strength and we have ... well all I have is a bullet lodged into my foot thanks to you..." stiles sighed as he looked down at his blood soaked trainer.

"oh my god, I shot you ! stiles I really need you to stop this practical joke right now " Allison shouted.

the load noise caught scotts attention and his yellow eyes darted from Isaac to Allison and stiles. he opened his mouth and Isaac collapsed in a heap at his feet. Isaac's blood flowed out of scotts mouth and down his chin and dripped into a puddle on the floor.

"Allison run." stiles ordered as he saw the beast looking in their direction. in the heat of the moment stiles forgot about the bullet in his foot and attempted to run away.

"ow!" he screamed, "I cant run.."

"speed walk then." Allison blurted out as she began to run away towards the door. "hurry stiles he's walking towards you..."

Allison pushed the door and propped it open for stiles. he managed to slide through it just in time an they locked it behind them.

* * *

Isaac prised open a blood stained eye. he could only see red but he wasn't in wolf form , he was just covered in blood, his blood. sitting up he noticed the wolf trying to scratch down the door to kill his friends. Isaac was about to attack him again when Scott realized he was awake and swerved round to face him. they exchanged growls before they began to lunge towards each other. the sound of a car door slamming made both of them stop and listen.

* * *

Deaton wandered towards the house and through the front door left wide open swinging on its hinges. he wandered down the hall when he heard the sound of a girl crying. he was shocked to see Allison sat on a bed with stiles wandering round the perimeter of the room. both of them looked up at Deaton with red eyes as Deaton entered the room.

"what happened?" Deaton asked with a worried expression.

"I'm not actually sure... all I know is that Allison gave Scott a drug that made him transform and forget who he is and now he is locked in the basement killing Isaac and Derek and Allison claims to remember nothing." stiles took a deep breath in an attempt to compose himself.

"its ok ," Deaton reassured stiles " I know what drug it was and I might be able to cure him but we have to get him back to the clinic. Allison I need you to go and get my tranquiliser gun from the clinic, use my car and we will meet you back here." Allison agreed and ran out of the house.

* * *

Chris tried to call Allison for the sixteenth time. no answer. he left a voice message saying "Allison you have to pick up , are you ok , did you manage to catch them? that's it I coming to help." he tossed the phone into the backseat of his car and accelerated towards the house his daughter had arranged to contain the wolves in.

* * *

Isaac was struggling to heal in time to defend himself from the next blow. Scott was only getting stronger and Isaac was losing his strength. the door began to unlock and he used his last slither of energy to call for help , then he passed out again..

* * *

**thanks for reading , only a few chapters left. keep reviewing and ill keep writing xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 the car jorney

Chris pulled into the driveway of the house. He noticed that there were 3 cars at the house, Allison's and two others. He that recognised that the blue jeep belonged to Stiles but he didn't know who the other car belonged to. pulling out his gun he began to walk cautiously into the building. He couldn't see any danger so he began to walk into the basement that they had decided to keep the wolves in. He saw no sign of Allison ,just two wolves bleeding on the floor and Scott growling across the room.

"Where is my little girl?" he snarled back at Scott. When he realised that Scott was the one under the influence of the drug he gave up trying to get information out of him. Raising his gun he shot Scott in the stomach. Scott fell back and lay on the round unconscious. Chris heard a sound from behind him and swerved around still aiming his gun. He was surprised to see Allison aiming a tranquiliser gun right back at him.

"Why did you do that." She said , struggling to speak through her tears.

"It's all part of the plan," He smiled, a little confused "Now we can kill them." Stiles and Deaton ran down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"We were going to kill them?" Allison asked , her hands shaking in fear "Why would I want that?"

"What do you mean? you asked me to do this..." He said to her with a confused tone "you wanted revenge because Isaac attacked you , remember?"

Allison stared at the bleeding bodies in silence for a minuet before finally saying "He didn't attack me , this is all my fault." tears streamed down her face as she came to terms with what she had done.

Deaton interrupted their conversation by saying "If we leave them too long they will be beyond saving ,help me load them into the cars." Stiles immediately ran over to Scott and attempted to drag him towards the exit. Allison and Chris just stared blankly at each other , unsure of what was happening...

"Are you going to help?" Stiles asked the Argents as he pulled his friend along leaving a trail of blood behind him. Allison nodded and grabbed Isaac's arm "Be careful," Deaton warned as he saw Allison drag along Isaac "That's his injured arm , your going to make it worse."

It took all of thirty minuets to get all three of them into the cars. Scott was in Allison's car, Isaac was in stiles's jeep and Derek was in Deaton's car. "Okay everyone drive to the animal clinic as fast as you can." Deaton ordered before jumping into his car and leading the way.

* * *

In the jeep Isaac was beginning to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see a change in scenery. Sitting up he suddenly felt a searing pain rush though him and he yelled out in agony.

"You all right back there Isaac?" stiles asked in a concerned tone.

"Stiles is that you?" Isaac asked through his clenched jaw.

"Yeah I'm right here, we are in our way to get you healed." Stiles reassured him but his tone was unconvincing. The truth was stiles was doubting that he had enough time to save Isaac but he wasn't going to give up. Isaac watched as his blood oozed into the car seats and examined his wound. "What happened to me?" he asked , tracing the wounds with his fingers.

"How do you not rem-" stiles stopped when he thought of a theory , what if the effects of the drug could be spread by scratch. "Isaac do you remember your father's name?" stiles asked. Isaac didn't reply. Stiles pulled over the car and slowly turned around to face Isaac. Glowing yellow eyes scowled back at him. "Oh shit." stiles said before darting out of his jeep. And waving his arms at Allison who was just driving past.

"What?" she said , rolling down her window.

"It's happened to Isaac too." He yelled before the jeep door swung open and out jumped Isaac with his fangs ready to bite someone. "Do you still have the tranquiliser gun?" He asked . Allison passed him the gun and he attempted to aim at the limping target. " Hurry up!" Allison urged him. Stiles pulled the trigger and just about hit Isaac. "How long does it take to work?" stiles asked.

"About five minuets...give or take" Allison replied , fiddling with her hair in an attempt to distract herself. Stiles took a deep breath and slowly walked away from Isaac " I know you haven't completely forgotten who I am yet so I'm going to remind you, I'm stiles... remember?" Isaac stopped walking and just stared at stiles as if he was trying to figure out who this stranger was. As he pondered over this he felt himself getting more and more tiered. His eyelids grew heavy and he fell to the floor. "It worked!" stiles exclaimed before dragging the sleeping wolf back to the jeep.

* * *

Deaton had just got to the clinic with Derek , closely followed by Chris. They got straight to work , carrying Derek into the clinic and onto an operating table. Derek had minimal wounds and so he wasn't affected by the drug, his worst damage was in the brain but Deaton's skill combined with werewolf healing was more than enough to fix a little concussion. As Deaton mixed the solution to cure Derek he began to wonder what was taking the others so long to show up. Just as he was about to call he heard car wheels pull up in the driveway. Sighing in relief he went to reception to let them in. He was shocked at what he saw...

* * *

**I will continue soon , please review and follow this story if you like it. I can't believe people are still reading this! see you soon xxx**


End file.
